Encontrándose con el destino
by shila-li
Summary: Una historia donde tenemos una protagonista de carácter fuerte y decidida, pero demasiado impulsiva , un romance pasional y caótico, que entretendrá, y dará de que hablar denle una oportunidad , como a un romance de fin de semana.


Capítulo I

 _La paz solo se encuentra cuando el corazón comprende que el sufrimiento es inevitable, sin embargo, el dolor es opcional._

 _Cuando el dolor te mantiene solo, el universo conspirara en tu contra, con la finalidad de retornar la paz del corazón. l. a Bastias_

 **Pov protagonista**

Una mañana cualquiera, de un día sin importancia, me encuentro pensando que soy de lo peor. Aquí estoy otra vez desempleada y recurriendo a usar mis "dones"- nótese el sarcasmo-, para poder ganar dinero, lo cual a su vez significa que otra vez tendré que mudarme de ciudad, lo bueno es que esta vez sí pedí caro .

Me pregunto si no pudiera hacer magia o ver el futuro, ¿mi infancia había sido diferente?, ¿había habido más amor de parte de la gente? … deja de pensar en ello, es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Miro mi reloj Valentina viene 40min tarde.

-Aquí estoy-la vi alzando su mano en mi dirección- lo siento olvidé que iba a la peluquería en la mañana

-No importa, trajiste la foto- le respondí

-Si-

Entremos- la guíe dentro del almacén abandonado, era un buen lugar para hacer un ritual, puesto que en la mañana nunca había nadie, y en las tardes era la conocida sede de los delincuentes de mala muerte..

-¿ahora qué hacemos? - me pregunto

-Tu nada Val- me sitúe en un lugar escasamente sucio y dibuje un círculo en el suelo, coloque las velas alrededor y me dispuse a dibujar los símbolos necesarios para el ritual dentro- por ahora solo necesito que esperes, no demorare

Oki doki- me sonrió mientras jugaba con su celular

-Listo termine- comente mientras me levantaba y miraba desde el centro del círculo su obra, aprender a hacer este hechizo correctamente me había tomado años y uno que otro desastre, además que cada vez que lo hacía terminaba agotada y no podía volver a realizarlo en casi un año.

-Sami, ¿de verdad va a funcionar? - pregunto la chica de pie, mirando con desconfianza el dibujo

-Sí, Valentina, ya cálmate he hecho esto un millón de veces- le conteste tranquilamente, pero de forma fastidiada

-lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa, admite que esto es muy inverosímil, te juro que si no hubieras atinado en todo cuando me leíste el tarot, no me lo creería, explícame de nuevo cómo funciona-

 _Si no fuera yo misma la que lo hace tampoco me lo creería_ \- te paras en medio del círculo, pones la foto del chico, dices _llévame con él_ y luego aparecerás cerca de donde él se encuentre, una vez que veas a tu chico, debes traerme un mechón de cabello y un poco de su sangre, luego sacas el papel que te di, te paras en el, es el que tiene el mismo símbolo en el que te vas a para ahora, pones mi imagen y aparecerás de nuevo aquí, yo estaré de este lado manteniendo el portal con mi energía para que puedas regresar, debes tener cuidado cuando apareces es literalmente como si cayeres del cielo, solo que no de forma peligrosa, una vez de regreso te hare el hechizo de amor- " Dios ojala lo haga rápido no puedo esperar todo el dia a que regrese, no tengo tanta energía, respira piensa en el dinero Sami, con lo que ya nos dio podemos arrendar cómodamente una casa en otro país"

¿pero está segura de que funcionara? - volvió a preguntar

Sí, es literalmente un salto de fe-

Y cuando tengas todo lo necesario el me amara, como yo lo amo- le contestó está mirando la foto de su amado

No, aun mas- Valentina me miro sonriente mientras me levantaba – debo advertirte Vale, después que haga el hechizo él te amará para siempre, jamás podrá olvidarte, ni pensar en otra que no seas tú, será un amor enfermizo y obsesivo.

No me importa mientras me ame, pasaremos toda la vida juntos será un amor eterno, tendremos hijos que nacerán en el amor-decía la aludida mientras giraba y suspiraba

"pobre chica, no sabes lo que deseas"-pensé mientras daba los último detalle

Oye siempre he pensado porque si puedes leer el futuro no lees el tuyo o los números de esos premios de azar, si yo pudiera hacer lo que tú haces viviría en el casino haría tanto dinero y compraría un bote, no dos botes…- en ese momento dejé de escucharla, recordé la primera vez que predije el futuro, tenía 6 años y prácticamente oblige a mi padre a no ir a trabajar, le dije que nevaría mucho y no podría volver a casa, él insistió que solo era lluvia, y que no nevaría, pero por el escándalo que hice se quedó en casa, y empezó a nevar, quedándonos encerrados por 3 dias, pero juntos estábamos bien- sentí una punzada de dolor al recordarlo **-** al pensar en él, era una extraña sensación de reconfortamiento y melancolía, recordaba como siempre los niños me gritaban cosas **y** los adultos se quejaban de mi con mi padre, él solo decía que era su pequeño milagro, que no hay que tener odio, la gente no es mala, solo miedosa, le temen a lo que es diferente **,** sobre todo en un pueblo pequeño, pero cuando juntara el dinero suficiente nos iríamos juntos a recorrer el mundo- no pude contener una lágrima al recordarlo, mire a Val mientras seguía su monólogo sobre las cosas que compraría, " _si fuera tan fácil ver el futura habría salvado a mi padre de ese accidente , o si solo los padres de mi madre no pensaran que era un fenómeno desagradable, un engendro del mal que asesino a su única hija al nacer, hubiera podido ir a vivir con ellos; si pudiera ver todo lo que quisiera, jamás habría vivido con el bastardo hermano que tenía mi padre, si se le podría llamar así, no había tenido que huir de su casa a los 12, mientras ese_ _desgraciado intentaba entrar en mi habitación con sus amigos alcohólicos_ , _no me habrían echado o tratado de violar de cada casa de acogida que acudía. Lo bueno de eso, es que en esos lugares pude encontrar gente que me enseñó a usar mis poderes, quizás la mayoría de las_ veces _me usaron, pero conseguí un grimorio (libro de magia) y la gente, aunque odie la magia, siempre está dispuesta a pagar por ella._

Tierra llamando a Sami – dijo Vale moviendo sus manos

Disculpa qué dijiste- pregunté volviendo de sus pensamiento.

Te pregunte si te gustaban esos monos chinos – dijo Vale, levantando el manga de digimon que tenía Sami en su mochila, la cual sostenía con mucha confianza-"como odio que por el hecho de tener plata se cree que tiene el derecho divino a hurgar las cosas de los demás"-pensé, yendo hacia ella, quitándole mi mochila y guardando él manga .

Primero no son monos, se dice anime, no son chinos sino japoneses y ese justo es un manga

Aja como sea, y esto – dijo dándole una lámina que se había caído de la mochila

Esa, es de un anime se llama inuyasha, pienso comprarlo y leerlo en mi tiempo libre y …

Bien, no me importa es lindo – al frente de la imagen salía el hermano del protagonista, pensaba comprar el manga, antes de ver la serie, aunque sabía más o menos de que trataba.

Sabes que mejor empecemos – dije hastiada

 **POV NORMAL**

Es que no estoy segura, puedes decirlo tú una vez y luego lo hago yo- le pidió Valentina

Bien – Sami tomó la foto del chico de Vale que estaba en el suelo, se la entregó y se paró al medio del círculo, con la lámina del anime – te paras aquí muy quietecita, fingiremos que esta es la foto de tu novio y dices…

Y si me lleva a otro lugar y si digo otra cosa?..- le pregunto está lejos del círculo mirando la foto de su amor

No pasa nada, no te equivocaras, solo respiras y dices llévame con él – dijo Sami mientras Vale miraba hacia el suelo el cual se había iluminado

Es normal que brille de la nada…. Sami donde estas …¿?- dijo Vale al ver el círculo vacío

Sami sintió como caía hacia el vació un minuto veía a Vale y al otro se vio a sí misma cayendo del cielo, sintió el corazón en la garganta, cubrió su cara con sus manos y cayó ruidosamente sobre un arbusto.

Sami miró a su alrededor, estaba en un sendero se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y observo el lugar, no se veía ni un solo edificio a lo lejos, ni casas o personas, solo árboles, flores silvestres y tierra... se levantó lentamente e intentó recordar lo ultimo que paso, ella le había devuelto la foto a Vale, por lo que no había nada más en el círculo solo… la lamina de inuyasha… _" hija de puta, no es posible, es ficción no se supone que de verdad existiera este mundo, tenía mi mochila donde esta_ …" – se levantó y puso a buscarla, la encontró no muy lejos de ella tenía sus mangas, también estaba la imagen del hermano de inuyasha, un cambio de ropa, maquillaje, algunos útiles de aseo personal y su celular- _no tiene señal, obvio, pero la batería está llena qué suerte … bueno no importa, no es el equipo de supervivencia que esperaría, pero si este lugar es real debe haber una forma de volver, así que ahora lo importante es volver a casa ,pero como? Mmmmm siento que olvido algo,… ¿pero que?..._ \- empiezo a caminar, tratando de recordar lo que había olvidado y lo vio, aquel joven alto con cabello largo plateado, inmediatamente se tiró al suelo de golpe como si alguien hubiera gritado bomba – _"¿Qué hago , qué hago, qué hago? Él era el hermano del protagonista y este era muy guapo parece sereno, eso quiere decir que él también es bueno… no, espera se llevaban mal, así que creo que era malo, ...recuerdo que el villano era otro ¿o no?_ – pensaba a punto de llorar en el suelo- _¿porque no vi la serie?...que decía el resumen se volvía relativamente bueno, cuando encontraba a una niña y tenía una rivalidad malsana con su hermano, odia a los humanos_ \- se asoma por debajo de los arbustos y lo observa- _va solo, será que aún no es bueno_ , _lo bueno es que van caminando en dirección contraria a mi_ \- puso su mochila en sus hombro de manera silenciosa y empiezo a gatear en dirección opuesta a él- _tranquila,_ ve despacio ni siquiera está tan cerca no te escucharan, rápida y silenciosa- se decía a sí misma

Si te levantas del suelo podrías huir más rápido -

Si, pero me vería…-" _el único motivo por el que podría estar hablándome es porque me quiere matar, no quiero morir, tengo miedo, respira tal vez si es bueno, muestra confianza…"_ Sami se levantó lentamente, y se giró con seguridad, para quedar frente a frente- " _Estaba a más de 5 metros de distancia no es posible que no hiciera un ruido al acercarse, y dios es hermoso, parece un ángel, el único problema son sus ojos, están llenos de odio y desprecio_ \- sintió como esa mirada de desprecio en vez de llenarla de miedo calmó su corazón _-, Respira Sami, no es más que otro idiota que te odia solo por respirar, y aunque esté de verdad puede matarte; no vale la pena mostrarle tu miedo, si voy a morir no permitiré que me vea como poca cosa, papá creía que era un milagro, hago milagros, puedo salir de esta, no quiero morir y no moriré_ -no huiré, así que si vas a matarme hazlo- _debo hacer conversación, debe haber algo que me ayude a huir_

Te atreves a retarme, crees que no lo haría?, no eres más que basura - dijo Sesshomaru tomando a Sami del cuello y levantándola del piso

No… solo….ya….asumí que me mataras, y tengo la suficiente dignidad como para no rogarle a un imbécil como tú – una vez terminado de hablar Sesshomaru la lanzó contra un árbol.

Como te atreves basura a hablarme así – dijo Sesshomaru sacando sus garras, Sami sentía sus oídos zumbar, de su hombro derecho emanaba sangre hasta su mano, se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en el árbol y vio a Sesshomaru acercarse, como un tigre listo para atacar. – _reponte, piensa, aquí también puedo hacer magia, recuerda algún hechizo-_ tomó una vara del suelo e hizo un círculo a su alrededor, empezando y terminando en el árbol donde estaba apoyada.- Di adiós

Por la sangre que aun corre por mis venas te pido que no lo dejes entrar, protege a tus hijos, madre tierra- dijo Sami poniendo su mano ensangrentada en la línea que hizo. Sesshomaru se acercó para tomarla del cuello, pero su mano chocó con el aire, pasó sus dedos alrededor y sintió la barrera que había a su alrededor.

Crees que con este estúpido truquito me puede detener, la puedo romper…- le respondió enterando las garras en la barrera

Lo sé solo era para distraerte- Sesshomaru se fue de espaldas al suelo mientras las raíces de los árboles lo envolvían –

Sami se levantó de un salto, ignorando el dolor, levantó su mano, y concentró todo el poder espiritual que quedaba en ella, expulsandolo hacia su atacante, haciéndolo volar varios metros lejos – ¿cómo lo hiciste humana?!- le gritó enfurecido y perplejo

Eso es canalizar energía espiritual -. Guiño la chica, - es otro de mis truquitos, ahora como tu me pediste te digo Adiós –comentó mientras hacía la despedida militar y corría con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía mareada- _solo corre, solo concéntrate en correr_

Esto no me detendrá – le gritó levantándose con un leve tono de diversión

Solo lo suficiente para que yo me vaya, guapo- le gritó Sami y se detuvo de golpe al llegar a un acantilado que daba al mar y se volteo para ver a Sesshomaru solo con un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla

Es divertido jugar al gato y al ratón, te doy crédito por ponerlo interesante, pero es el final del camino, tu perdiste- dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia ella.

Lo siento, soy mala perdedora - dijo Sami saltando, el agua se sentía como mil cuchillos en su piel, el oleaje la movía demasiado rápido, incluso si tuviera fuerza no podría nadar, estaba cansada así que dejo que el mar decidiera su futuro

Sesshomaru bufo, estaba molesto, esa basura se había suicidado solo para evitar que el la asesinara, que se creía, lo había hecho perder su valioso tiempo, él debía haberla matado, basura como esa no merecía alterar su ánimo, así que decidió seguir su camino.

 **Pov Sami**

 _No me siguió, seguramente no le gusta el agua_ – pensé, me sentía como un muñeco que iba flotando a la deriva, el frío había entumecido todo el dolor que sentía, si todo iba a terminar, morir en con la calma del océano no parecía mala idea.

Oye – dijo la voz de un hombre a lo lejos- creo q esta muerta

No estoy muerta -dije aun con los ojos cerrados

Entonces ¿qué haces tirada en la playa niña? - me pregunto otra voz

 _¡La playa!-_ como pude me incorpore y me di cuenta que estaba a escasos metros de la orilla, nade lo que más pude hasta tocar la arena- _sólo un esfuerzo más_

Caí de un acantilado y creo que en algún momento perdí el conocimiento, y desperté con la voz de ustedes – conteste gateando en la arena

¿Y como es que te caíste? –me preguntaron, mientras me ayudaban a levantarme

Tonto, es obvio que estaba huyendo de un demonio - le contestó otro- mira su cuello

¿Qué tiene mi cuello? - dije y por acto reflejo lleve mi mano hacia mi cuello, mi cuerpo estaba tan entumecido, que ya no sentía dolor, pero note donde la piel estaba arañada, podía delinear con mi dedo donde había clavado sus garras.

Usted es una sacerdotisa ¿no? - me preguntaron- sus ropas son extrañas-. Me mire y me di cuenta de que traía unos jeans, mis tenis y una camisa larga a cuadros, la que estaba un poco desgarrada y con sangre

Si, soy sacerdotisa de un templo al oeste muy lejos– " _eso era una buena historia, las sacerdotisas son apreciadas ¿no?_ "

¿Qué templo?- preguntó el otro

"mierda"- el templo del …mmm dios del mar, el dios aah emmm tortuga.

Oh eh escuchado sobre el dios tortuga, dicen que es muy piadoso y sabio-

Si lo es –"me salve"

¿Pero está muy lejos de su templo señorita, cómo llegó aquí?-

Eeeh..,este nos atacó un demonio, y nos separamos todas para poder huir, y mmm yo me perdí y luego me ataco un demonio con forma humana, y mientras huía caí por el barranco.

¿Y cuál es su nombre señorita? - me pregunto uno,mientras me cargaba en su espalda

Sami- respondí

Es un nombre extraño, qué significa- preguntó el otro tomando mi mochila y cargándola

Significa feliz -conteste sonriéndoles

Es muy bonito- me comentó – la llevaremos al pueblo, también tenemos un templo en la montaña, puede descansar ahí, el monje seguro que la ayudara a volver a su templo cuando recupere sus fuerzas

Eso seria de mucha ayuda, gracias – nos dirigimos en silencio, hasta llegar al pueblo, fije mi vista en el, el lugar era muy acogedor, no habían mas de 20 casa construidas a la redonda; se veía a los niños jugando y a los lejos se podía ver la escalera que subía hacia la cima de la montaña, no era muy alta y se podía precian mientras se acercaban partes del templo- … _es hermoso, como vivir en un cuento de hadas._

Señorita Sami, le presentó la aldea Ketchup, en honor a nuestro templo Ketchup (N.A: me encanta el kétchup y soy pésima inventando nombres)-.

 _Ketchup, debe ser una broma_. – pensé aguantandome la risa – ¿emm..ustedes conocen la salsa de tomate?-.

Salsa de tomate, ¿Se refiere a moler los tomates para sopa?-. contestó uno de los aldeanos sin comprender

Ammm..no está vez bajándose de la espalda del hombre– vamos-. Atravesamos la aldea, llegando al inicio de las escaleras

Subiendo las escaleras llegará al templo, ahí seguramente encontrará a su excelencia, el la ayudara en todo lo que necesite ¿Cree poder subir sola?-

Si, muchas gracias- respondí, recibiendo mi mochila y haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

¿Es una nueva sacerdotisa?- comentó un señor de unos 40 años con una canasta con verduras en la espalda

Si, la pobre fue atacada y vino a parar a la costa- le respondió uno de los hombres que me había ayudado

Eso debe ser una buena señal, no se preocupe por nada, aquí todos somos familia-. Respondió el otro aldeano inclinándose sobre su espalda para hacerle una reverencia- últimamente con el despertar de la perla de shikon ha habido más monstruos por estos alrededores, es bueno que vengan nuevas sacerdotisas

Gracias por todo-. Dijei, mientras subía las escaleras. Quince escalones después mis piernas ardían " _porque no habrán inventado los ascensores, debí pedirle que siguieran cargándome, ahora me duele hasta el pelo_ ".Llegué quince minutos después a la cima, estaba tan cansada, que me acosté en el suelo, respirando agitadamente" _voy a morir de un infarto.. morir en manos del hermano de Inuyasha hubiera sido mejor que subir escaleras_ " pensé con los ojos cerrados

¿puedo ayudarla en algo? -. preguntó una voz masculina

Abrí los ojos,alzando mi rostro y vi a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, de contextura delgada, calvo, que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera examinándose.

Eemm mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sami, vengo del templo amm _como se llamaba el templo que les dije a los aldeanos"_ tortuga, si eso-.

Oh qué impresionante-. Dijo una joven que llevaba una falda pantalón roja y chaqueta blanca con mangas muy amplias, que no había percibido – chicas vengan una extranjera-.

dos chicas con la misma ropa se acercaron –woou, y ¿como es allá?. tus ropas son muy raras, no lo cree su excelencia- dijo una, mientras las dos me miraban con asombro

amm,emm,amm pues diferente-conteste algo nerviosa por esa repentina atención.

¿Y que la trae por aquí? -. preguntó su excelencia de forma amable, ayudándome a levantarme del suelo

Mi templo fue atacado por un demonio y no supe como volver, y en el camino me ataco un demonio con forma humana, termine cayendo de un acantilado, y luego me encontraron unos gentiles pobladores, que me guiaron a este templo, para pedir su asilo.

Ohh..,eso es muy una de las sacerdotisas- puede quedarse ¿verdad su excelencia?

¿Estás herida? ó la otra chica revisándome de pies a cabeza

Solo me lastimo el cuello y el hombro- respondí

Tu ropa se ve sucia, te conseguiremos una nueva y algo para curarte-. Dijo la última, ante esto las tres desaparecieron del lugar

Te gustaría ir a tomar una taza de té, mientras me cuentas tu historia con más detalle- me pregunto el monje, mientras me guiaba dentro del templo

Llegamos a una habitación y nos sentamos en un kotatsu, su excelencia reviso mi herida del cuello y del hombro, aunque eran cortadas, ninguna era profunda y gracias al agua salada ya no sangraban incluso había empezado a cicatrizar

Toma un poco de té- me dijo el monje ofreciéndome una tasa de cerámica rústica con un té muy verde y espeso

De inmediato tomé el té de un golpe, aunque el líquido quemó mi garganta, sentir ese tipo de calor me reconforto, tenía un sabor muy amargo que me revitalizo

Parece que la subida te ha dejado sedienta- me comentó este sirviéndole un poco más

Sí- respondí, bebiendo más calmadamente la segunda tasa

Ahora que estamos solos, me contaras tu verdadera historia- me pregunto mirándome seriamente

Esa es mi historia fui atacada por un demonio y terminé aquí-le respondí de manera cortante.

Si, puedo ver que eso es verdad, pero también sé, que no eres una sacerdotisa – dijo el monje con una gran tranquilidad- te doy mi palabra que aquí nadie te lastimara es un lugar seguro

¿Daría su vida asegurando que miento? - pregunte de forma insolente, necesitaba saberlo.

¿Darías tu vida asegurando que tu nombre real es Sami? - contestó él

¿Cómo sabe eso? - pregunté perpleja

¿Mi darás tu nombre? - me cuestiono

Mi … nombre es Maia, pero no es común ese nombre en el lugar donde yo vivo, sin embargo, nunca encajó conmigo, así que mi padre me llamaba Sami que significa feliz– le conteste de forma reticente

¿Un nombre extraño para una chica extraña no?, seguro debió ser difícil, el hecho que el mundo te tratará como si fueras un error, un ser diferente- me dijo tomando algo de té

¡No me conoce! ¿Cómo sabe esas cosa?-grite de forma exaltada y me levanté de golpe.

Solo soy un viejo, cálmate Maia, toma asiento- me respondió calmadamente su excelencia

No me llame así mi nombre es Sami- dije, por un momento sentí que el aire se volvía pesado, comencé a respirar pesadamente; había sido un error alterarse de ese modo, estaba muy cansada y ahora me sentía mareada.

Porque sera que tengo la intuición que odias tu nombre- comentó este de manera relajada.

No lo odio -conteste de la forma más calmada – es solo que no tengo buenos recuerdos de la gente que me llamaba así

¿Tus padres murieron? -

Hace mucho …- me senté en ese momento un poco más tranquila – ¿cómo es que parece saber tantas cosas de mi?

Los grandes espíritus me lo dicen, a veces me hablan del pasado, de las personas, o de cosas que pasaran como a ti – respondió amablemente, tomando mi mano, por sobre la mesa

A mi no me habla nadie- conteste con inseguridad

¿Segura? - pregunto nuevamente

La gente cuerda no escucha voces, no ve imágenes que aún no pasan, no se sienten como yo- confesé suavemente mirando el suelo - papá dijo antes de irse – continúe con los ojos húmedos- que Maia es una leyenda era una hija de un dios perseguido, que para salvarse debió convertirse en una estrella, él decía que yo era su milagro y que estaría a salvo cuando el amor me convirtiera en una estrella,

¿Qué edad tenías cuando dijo eso?-

Ocho y medio- susurré- él ya había muerto cuando me lo dijo

¿Y tu madre?-

Nunca la conocí, murió al dar a luz, mi padre decía que era una mujer maravillosa, que era la persona más tierna que había conocido, hermoso como ninguna, y que me amaba más que a cualquier cosa- respondí perdida en mi melancolía- papá creía que se puede vivir de amor, supongo que ambos, lo creían ¿no es ridículo?

Lamento tu perdida, y no creo que sea ridículo- le comento, sujetando con seguridad mi mano- el amor es una fuerza poderosa, deberías creer más en el

No he dicho que no crea en el amor, por el contrario, creo en él, si mi padre no me hubiera amado yo no sería tan fuerte como lo soy- contestó sonriendo, mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla y afianzaba el agarre del monje

Pero aun así te duele-

El dolor nos enseña, a valorar lo bueno – respondí más relajada

Si entiendes el significado del dolor y lo aceptas, porque huyes de tus dones?- preguntó el monje

No huyo de ellos, es solo que no puedo manejarlos, usted no sabe lo que es estar rodeada de gente que solo te ofrece ayuda para utilizarte o aprovecharse de ti, ver cosas que no han pasado y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlas, que la gente te desprecie solo con verte, como si supieran que no eres como ellos, con solo mirarte- dije molesta

Yo puedo ayudarte a controlarlo, solo si tu prometes dejar de usar tus talentos para fines egoístas y financieros- contestó él

¿Como sabe eso?- pregunté aturdida

Tu y yo tenemos el mismo don, pero tu tienes un potencial mucho mayor que el mio, pero al igual que tú, cuando estaba solo y la gente me dejaba de lado, tuve que ganarme la vida como podía, para mi también, eran más una maldición que un don, aunque tenían su lado bueno, cada ves que alguien me pagaba por usarlos, pero un día no los soporte más y quise acabar con mi dolor

Quiere decir que …- incide con cautela

Si me mate- contestó calmadamente

No pudo haberse matado, no estaría aquí…verdad-estaba poco convencida con lo me había confesado.

Técnicamente mi corazón dejó de latir, o eso me dijo el monje que me encontró- respondió mientras se servia más té- él me ayudó, aunque no tenía idea de quién era yo o porque tenía estos poderes, el realmente intentó ayudarme, me enseño a canalizar mi energía, a concentrarme y sacar provecho a mi talento, para ayudar a los demás-

Aunque me enseñara todas esas cosas yo no soy de aquí- respondí algo temerosa

Puedes aprenderlas y cuando te vayas podrás ayudar a la gente con tus dones-

Primero no me interesa ayudar a la gente, lo que más deseo es pasar desapercibida, y segundo cuando digo que no pertenezco aquí, me refiero a que vengo de muchísimos años después – confesé.

El destino es un niño caprichoso, si el te trajo aquí es porque aquí debes estar- contestó serenamente

Pero yo no quiero estar aquí- estaba algo confundida, realmente quería aprender más trucos de magia, para mantenerme viva en este lugar.

No puedes interferir con el universo, puedes quedarte aquí, en el templo, no te obligare a nada, más que ser amable con los demás

Me gustaría aprender a controlar mis poderes y puedo ser amable, pero tampoco quiero aprovecharme de su hospitalidad, sin embargo, todo lo que me enseñaron no sirve en esta era. -comente bebiendo el último trago de su té

Te puedes quedar como sacerdotisa, las chicas estarán encantadas de tenerte, tendrás que ayudar a la gente del pueblo

Ayudar a la gente de este pueblo puedo hacerlo, fueron amables cuando llegue, pero ayudar a los de mi mundo eso es otra historia- dije con resignación

Esperaba que aceptaras- dijo levantándose, abrió la puerta y grito - Momoko, Mamiko, Minori pueden venir – de inmediato aparecieron las tres chicas en la entrada, aquellas chicas eran de la misma estatura, bastante parecidas entre si solo se diferenciaban por su cabello- Maia se quedará con nosotros y empezará a entrenar para sacerdotisa con ustedes

Eso es genial, yo soy Momoko- dijo la que tenía el cabello largo y negro

Mi nombre es Mamiko, y ya te conseguimos ropa-dijo la otra de cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros

Esto es fantástico somos las cuatro hermanas de la M, siiii- dijo a última Minori de cabello corto con chasquilla recta, muy eufórica

Si es genial pero no vuelvas a mencionar eso de "hermanas de la M"-objeto sería, las tres chicas me abrazaron con emoción

¿pero porque no? Si es verdad- dijo Momoko

Porque suena estúpido- las mire con seriedad

jajajajajajaja eres muy simpática – dijeron al unísono, lanzándose sobre mí y votándome al suelo.

Me alegra que se lleven bien chicas, lo mejor es que lleven a Maia a dormir para que recupere fuerzas y mañana le muestran el lugar– dijo el monje mientras se retiraba

Su excelencia, no se llamaba Sami, nuestra nueva amiga- pregunto Momoko

Ese es solo su apodo, aquí ella será llamada por su nombre- dijo retirándose de la habitación

Si su excelencia- contestaron las tres a coro "cómo harán para contestar a coro"- me preguntó ( NT. Bueno hasta aquí llega Sami desde ahora es Maia jijiji)

 **Narradora**

Ven te llevaremos a descansar-le dijo Minori, mientras que Momoko y Mamiko la tomaban de los brazos, entraron a una habitación que tenía preparado cuatro futones entre las tres la desnudaron y curaron sus heridas, además vestirla ellas mismas.

Basta! Pueden dejar de tocarme- les gritó Maia- dios en serio estoy cansada- se dejó caer en el futón

Perdón- dijeron las tres a coro

Nos emociona mucho tenerte aquí- le contestó Mamiko acercándole una bandeja con sopa y más te- esto te hará recuperar energía, es especial, está hecha con plantas medicinales, apenas termines dormirás y mañana amanecerás como nueva

Te dejamos, iremos a terminar nuestras labores de hoy- le dijo Momoko mientras se retiraban

Gracias- dijo Maia acercándose a comer- _por lo menos esta buena la comida, ¿qué hacer? Aunque lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme y hacer lo que dice el monje, que haré cuando él decida que terminó de enseñarme, dónde iré, como volveré a casa…ni siquiera tengo casa a la cual volver-_ sé respondió ella misma acurrucándose en uno de los futones y dejando que el sueño la invadiera _\- creo que seguiré el consejo de ese tipo, si el universo me quiere aquí, quizás es aquí donde puedo encontrar un hogar_

Despertó por el ruido, aunque el sol que entraba por la ventana tampoco le permitiría seguir durmiendo, sintió el cuerpo más ligero, todo había sido un sueño nada más que una ilusión de su mente, quizás en el almacén había algún tipo de alucinógeno. Se incorporó con pereza, sin abrir los ojos aun, en su sueño su hombro había sido cortado pero ahora no había rastros de dolor y su cuello- llevo sus manos instintivamente hacia él y sintió la venda que lo cubría, no pudo más que abrir los ojos de golpe-no está en el almacén, tampoco en el cuarto que arrendaba- _fue real, la decoración austera japonesa, el futan mi ropa, quiere decir que todo pasó de verdad-_ cubrió sus cara con sus manos

Estás despierta- dijo Mamiko entrando con una bandeja- te traje el desayuno hoy te mostraremos el templo, también dejamos ropa cuando estés lista sal y te esperaremos afuera

Muchas gracias por todo - _no puedes ahogarte en tu miseria, sidras pondrás la mejor cara y darás lo mejor Maia_ -le respondió Maia viéndola marchar y comenzando a vestiste para ir detrás de ella, dejó la bandeja vacía en el cuarto y camino derecho por el corredor, no se atrevió a curiosear las habitación, después de todo ellos habían sido demasiado hospitalarios como para ponerse paranoica e investigarlos, el pasillo terminaba en una especie de terraza que se dividía en otros dos pasillos hacia los lados y el patio al frente, donde se encontraban las chicas-Hola, Aquí estoy, que me mostraran primero – les comento tratando de sonar emocionada

Hola, primero iremos a ver el lago detrás del templo, es realmente hermoso algunas veces nos bañamos en él, el agua casi nunca está fría- dijo Mamiko

No, primero recorreremos el templo, para que Maia lo conozca y no se pierda- dijo Momoko tomando a Maia del brazo

No iremos al lago- le contestó Mamiko tirándola del otro brazo

No mi idea es mejor- dijo Momoko jalándola en su dirección

Tiene mucho tiempo para conocer el templo, vamos al lago- Mamiko la jalo hacia ella

Que no- empezó Mamiko

Que sí- dijo Momoko

Nooooo-

Siiiiiii-

SUELTENME QUE ME VAN A PARTIR EN DOS!- les gritó Maia soltándose – vamos a decidir de manera justa, Minori no ha dicho nada, dinos qué prefieres tú que hagamos

Yo creo q seria mejor ir al lago primero- contestó Minori de forma tímida

Aja, te gane- dijo Mamiko sacando la lengua

Traidora- comentó Momoko con una sonrisa

No es eso, es que como ayer solo vendamos sus heridas no hubo oportunidad para que se relajara y tomara un baño, además podríamos revisar cómo se encuentra- le contestó Minori a Momoko

No se preocupen, en realidad después de la comida y de dormir me siento muchísimo mejor, pero admito que me gustaría bañarme – contesto Maia

Muy bien- dijeron las tres, todas se fueron hacia la parte trasera del templo, noto que eran tres edificaciones de una sola planta la del medio más grande que las otras dos, mientras caminaban le hablaron sobre las personas que vivían en el pueblo, las cuales eran muy pocas y todos se conocían, no tenían mucho comercio con otros pueblos, puesto que ellos se abastecian con lo que cultivaban, sin embargo, ellas iban de vez en cuando a los pueblos más cercano, a prestar sus servicios como sacerdotisas y ayudar a los enfermos, también hablaron sobre su entrenamiento, el cual empezaba muy temprano, algo que a Maia no le gusto nada, le explicaron que todos los días empezaban rezándole a buda, luego salían a correr hasta la hora de almorzar, para mantener su cuerpo en forma, después practicaban los conjuros y hechizos contra los malos espíritus y los demonios, además de ayudaban a cuidar a los niños pequeños de la aldea, así siguieron todo el camino adentrándose al bosque bastante lejos del templo, hasta que se encontraron frente a un manantial,bastante pequeño, la estructura de este era como una media luna y el agua caía de forma suave detrás de la cascada había un pequeño espacio cubierto de musgo

El manantial es nuestro secreto, está afuera de la barrera de protección contra los monstruos, pero no te preocupes jamás vienen aquí ya que está cerca del templo el ambiente se purifica por proximidad- dijo Minori

Su excelencia, puso un campo de fuerza alrededor de los límites de la aldea y el templo, por lo que ningún ser maligno puede acercarse- dijo Momoko- esto está fuera pero de todas formas no se acercan

Te daremos privacidad, volveremos en un rato- dijo Mamiko- Aquí te dejaremos la ropa y el jabón

Bien gracias-les contestó Maia la felicidad y alegría que irradiaban las tres era demasiado para ella, las vio alejarse por el camino, por el cual habían llegado y una vez que se perdieron de su vista, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, y se introdujo en el agua, empezó a tallar su cuerpo para quitarse la sal de mar que aun tenia, termino de lavar su cabello y se dejó flotar, con los ojos cerrados.

 _En solo un día habían pasado tantas cosas, si no hubiera hecho el hechizo para esa tal Valentina, estaría en casa leyendo el manga de inuyasha no viviéndolo_ " – se enderezó en el agua y se apoyó en unas rocas- "el manga trata de una chica que viene del futuro, si encuentra a la chica quizás pueda viajar de la misma forma que ella o tener una foto y repetir el hechizo, quizás este no sea mi mundo, pero podría seguir viviendo en el presente que conozco con comodidades y sin demonios, ¿pero cómo lo haré? ¿Cómo saber dónde está? Además, que la protagonista empezaba su historia viajando, podría estar en cualquier parte, ¿Cómo la encontraría? - se dijo decepcionada, pero con esperanza

Sin proponérmelo, volví a encontrarte ratoncita – dijo una voz familiar, Maia se dio vuelta y en la otra orilla, vio al demonio que la había atacado cuando llegó, se veía aún más imponente con la luz de la mañana.

Sintió como se le iba la sangre del cuerpo y su corazón retumbaba como si estuviera conectado a amplificadores, por fin se le había ocurrido un plan para irse de ese lugar y aparecía su ángel de la muerte personal para echar sus planes abajo, también estaba el problema de que las chicas volverían por ella, si él las veía las mataría también- lo vio acercarse

Espera, no puedes pasar hay un poderoso campo de fuerza que si lo tocas te matara – dijo Maia esperando ganar tiempo y colocando una muy básica protección como la que puso cuando lo vio por primera vez, necesitaba sangre para llamar a la naturaleza

Te refieres a esto- dijo Sesshomaru tocando el aire el cual parecía un frágil velo de luz- esto ni siquiera me haría cosquillas- dijo con una sonrisa macabra dando un paso y atravesándolo sin inmutarse

Detente no puedes matarme- le grito Maia poniendo sus manos hacia él

Y porque no- pregunto divertido- también moriré si se te mato

Porque …. Estoy desnuda- dijo Maia sonrojándose- _por dios, dime que tiene pudor este tipo, creo que, si no me mata, me muero de vergüenza_ , _moriré virgen y desnuda, es enserio Maia deja de ser estúpida concéntrate en sobrevivir_

Sesshomaru puso su rostro en blanco y la observo detalladamente, cómo había sentido su olor se había acercado, pero por algún motivo no se había percatado que estaba desnuda, el agua le cubría hasta los hombros por lo que no percibió ese detalle, uno que tampoco le importaba mucho. Maia noto como la mirada de Sesshomaru pasaba de su cara a lo que podía estar cubriendo el agua, sintió la sangre volver a su cara de golpe y se volteo

No te lo dije para que me vieras- le gritó ella tapándose el pecho por debajo del agua

(silencio)

sesshomaru no contesto, ni él se había dado cuenta que estaba intentando ver un poco más

No puedes matarme si estoy desnuda, eso es poco honorable de tu parte – le gritó - _por favor que le importe un poquito aunque sea el honor_ – déjame vestirme antes de morir

Si lo hago huiras- contestó tajante

No te doy mi palabra de no huir mientras me visto- respondió Maia- pero no debes ver

Como si me interesara ver algo- dijo Sesshomaru molesto

Entonces espera dos segundos, a que esté presentable, si me matas desnuda confirmas que si querías ver- le contestó desafiante y apuntándolo

Me tiene sin importancia- dijo, sin embargo volteo su cuerpo dándole le espalda

Debe tener mucha confianza en sí mismo si le da la espalda a su enemigo -Maia salió del agua y fue hacia la ropa de sacerdotisa que le habían dejado. Vio que Sesshomaru que seguía de espaldas, se puso el pantalón ancho, las sandalias y la chaqueta sin amarrar y salió corriendo, pero Sesshomaru no tardó ni un segundo en agarrarla y la acorralo entre él y un árbol.

Debí saber que las alimañas no tienen palabra- dijo Sesshomaru sujetando las muñecas de Maia sobre su cabeza

Yo cumplí mi palabra- le escupió Maia, enojada por no haber podido huir- no hui mientras me vestía, hui después- _si no puedo evitar mi muerte, por lo menos le daré un mal rato_ \- que me dices tú, si no me hubieras estado espiando, no me habrías visto huir, eres un pervertido

Como te atreves a hablarme así- dijo Sesshomaru indignado y perplejo– quizás yo me asegure de que no intentaras escapar y mire, pero tu rompiste tu palabra primero- cambio el agarre de las muñecas de Maia para sujetarlas solo con una mano, mientras que con su mano libre paso su dedo índice desde el cuello, la clavícula y la planicie que dejaban su busto escasamente cubierto por la chaqueta hasta su ombligo, y tomando el cinturón de la chaqueta- no estás completamente vestida, esto no esta amarrado

Yo…-eso dejó a Maia sin palabras, _jamás había previsto esta situación ahora que hago va a violarme o a matarme, como se atreve a toquetearme-_ sintió como su mano tocaba la piel de su estómago desnudo e iba subiendo hacia la dirección de sus pechos, no podía mentirse la situación era descabellada pero él parecía un ángel, no estaba apretando sus muñecas con demasiada fuerza y su toque se sentía celestial, no pudo evitar un suspiro al hablar - ¿qué haces?

Me divierto contigo- contestó rozando su cara contra el cuello de ella, esa simple frase la trajo devuelta a la tierra- _me quiere como su dildo masculino, se está riendo de mí-_ y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un rodillazo en su masculinidad

¿Qué crees haces? - pregunto Sesshomaru mostrando su cara de dolor e inclinándose sobre su espalda sin soltar las muñecas de esta

Ni creas que me vas a usar de consolador, despreciable engendro de satán, primero muerta antes que tuya- le gritó Maia tratando de girarse y soltarse, Sesshomaru fortaleció el agarre y se enderezo – SUÉLTAME MAL NACIDO

Esto me lo pagas- dijo azotándola contra el árbol, desabrochando el cinturón que sostenía el pantalón de ella

¿Qué haces? detente- comentó con voz suplicando, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos

Esto te da más miedo que morir, ¿no? - le contesto, sonriendo y pegando más su cuerpo al de ella, la tomó de la cintura y colocando sus piernas entre las de ella – Maia sintió un frío intenso recorrer su cuerpo, prefería morir a ser violada, sintió las lágrimas bañar sus mejillas y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo.

Sesshomaru retrocedió un metro sentir la energía espiritual empujándolo, y vio como la chica, caía de rodillas al suelo

Había olvidado que podías hacer eso, pero se nota que ya no te queda energía- dijo volviendo a acercarse

No me toques- le contestó Maia en un susurro, estirando sus manos hacia él para que no se acercara, Sesshomaru siguió noto como ella intentaba formar otra barrera de energía

" _algo impresionante, su instinto de supervivencia, igual que las cucarachas_ "- pensó Sesshomaru y se agacho para levantarla

Maia sintió que todo le daba vuelta, su cuerpo muy pesado, su mirada se nublo- por favor no, no así, no a la fuerza -dijo cayendo inconsciente hacia un lado

Sesshomaru sintió cómo se desvaneció el intento de barrera espiritual alrededor de ella en el momento justo que cerró sus ojos, se agachó para verla mejor y corrió el cabello que tenía en la cara- jamás lo diría en voz alta, su orgullo como yokai le impedía aceptarlo, la chica era bastante hermosa, tenía grandes ojos azules almendrados que prácticamente le gritaban como él la hacia sentir, su miedo, su dolor, su deseo justo cuando le preguntó qué hacía, antes que lo golpeara, era la víctima perfecta mostrando cada sensación que él le provocaba, y sentía un anhelo por probar sus labios, pero ahora estaba desmayada, así solo parecía una muñeca rota, no valía la pena hacer nada- se levantó para irse, pero algo lo impulsó a levantarla del suelo, y la depositó en el pasto, más blando, se veía más relajada, acaricio su mejilla y delineo sus labios se inclinó y posó su labios sobre los de ella, deseó que estuviera despierta para probarlos mejor, pero ella parecía profundamente dormida, eso no era divertido.

Volveré a jugar contigo otro día ratoncita- le susurro Sesshomaru antes de desaparecer

Cuando Maia despertó, estaba recostada en un futón, sola en la habitación que había dormido ayer, se incorporó en la cama sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, recordó haber estado bañándose y… vio al demonio, lo que él estuvo a punto de hacerle, todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero no se sentía como si hubiera tenido sexo, quizás se había aburrido y simplemente la abandonó cuando se desmayó, lo mejor sería pensar eso y no darle vueltas al asunto

Veo que despertaste- le dijo el monje desde la puerta- ¿cómo te sientes?

Adolorida, pero creo que estoy bien-dijo Maia-¿ cómo llegue aquí?

Las chicas fueron por ti y según me dijeron estabas inconsciente, y con algunas magulladuras- le contestó acercándose- creen que quizás te alejaste demasiado y un monstruo te ataco ¿puedes decirme que paso?

El demonio que me atacó cuando llegue, lo volví a ver- le contestó ella

¿Y qué sucedió?- preguntó sentándose cerca de ella

No lo sé –le contestó ruborizándose _no puedo decirle que intentó violarme_ \- pensé que me mataría, pero luego no lo hizo

Los demonios con forma humana Maia pueden tentarte, nuestra raza no debe mezclarse con la de ellos- dijo seriamente y una mirada oscura

¿A que se refiere? -preguntó ella

Los yokai no se mezclan con los humanos porque sus descendientes son híbridos débiles, pero con personas como nosotros, el hijo de un yokai solo perdería su forma de bestia conservaría los poderes de ellos y los nuestros, e incluso podría desarrollar nuevos, sabes lo destructivo que seria eso para nosotros los humanos- dijo tomando la cara de Maia entre sus manos- prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de cualquier yokai que veas, son seres despreciable que solo quieren corromper el mundo

Yo…-" _no creo que él quiera tener bebes conmigo, solo quería verme llorar"_ pensaba Maia

Prométemelo Maia- insistió el monje con una mirada aterradora y sujetándola por los hombros con rudeza

Esta bien le prometo que me mantendré alejada de cualquier yokai que vea – le contestó,, su excelencia deposito un tierno beso en la frente de ella, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida.

Descansa, mañana empezara tu entrenamiento- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, su expresión había cambiado completamente, dejándola con una sensación de inquietud recorriendo su cuerpo

 **POV Maia**

El inicio del entrenamiento fue fatal, levantarse antes de que el mismo sol se levantara, debería ser un pecado, creo que soy un zombi, Momoko, Mamiko y Minori tenían tanta energía, primero me sacaron de la cama arrastrando, fuimos a una cascada que estaba dentro de los límites del templo y me obligaron a permanecer bajo la cascada con ellas, cuando les pregunté cómo estaba cuando me encontraron respondieron que que estaba vestida y durmiendo en el paso, así que no podía ser tan malo, si se tomó la molestia de vestirme, sin embargo me niego a pensar demasiado en ese energúmeno, su belleza y ese calor primitivo que despierta en mí, no son una buena combinación, además prometí mantenerme lejos.

La primera semana el entrenamiento fue demoledor sentía que no podía mover ni un músculo. Mientras que las chicas, estaban igual de vibrantes que cuando llegue. Lo siguiente más difícil fue memorizar todas las hierbas medicinales y aprender cómo usarlas

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llevaba aquí, varios meses al parecer, lo que más me gustaba era ir al pueblo y quedamos con los niños enseñándoles a leer y escribir, Pasamos la mayor parte del día con ellos, al volver al templo el monje, nos enseñaba los deberes de una sacerdotisa, aprendí a hacer hechizos de protección contra demonios más eficientes que los míos, también aprendí usar muñecos de papel para crear súbditos que lucharán.

Después de tantos meses, lo único que aún no me acostumbra, era a meditar después de la cena; en la cena el monje y las chicas siempre conversan animadamente, no puedo sentirme más reconfortada al estar con ellos, el monje siempre se muestra amable y atento conmigo, mi admiración por el crece cada día, aunque es mucho más mayor que yo, es guapo.

En la sala de meditación sentadas sin hacer nada, los primeros cinco minutos pienso que de verdad lo estoy logrando, que meditar es fácil, luego los recuerdos de mi vida me agobian extrañaba a mi padre, extrañaba a la casera del edificio, una mujer sola y aunque siempre me miraba como si fuera una delincuente, me invitaba a tomar desayuno todas las mañanas creo que sabía que en el fondo solo estaba sola como ella, extrañaba leer cerca de la ventana y tomar café estudiando alguna cosa en internet, dios como extrañaba el internet, ver series y videos. Ver las fotos de papa y mama cuando se conocieron, extraño mis recuerdos de momentos felices- sentí como de mis ojos cerrados lágrimas corrían sobre mis mejillas - _debo ser positiva, aquí hay gente que me aprecia, aunque pudiera volver a casa, solo tengo recuerdos, nadie me espera allá. Aquí hay gente, como yo, su excelencia, que ha sido tan amable y bueno conmigo, Momoko, Mamiko y Minori que aunque son muy chichonas y bastante molestas, son sinceras al mostrar que me aprecian, aun cuando, no nos conocemos bien, quizás es aquí donde pertenezco, quizás está bien que esté aquí, tal vez este si sea mi hogar"._

Chicas, es tarde ya – escuche al monje venir al terminar la meditación – vayan y descansen

Si su excelencia- respondieron las tres, mientras yo me levantaba lentamente y secaba mis mejillas

Maia me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo su excelencia serio " _sentí un escalofrío y quizás se había arrepentido de tenerme aquí y me pediría que me fuera, quizás había hecho algo mal"_

No es nada de eso Maia- me contestó con una sonrisa

Yo no dije nada- me sentí aturdida, ¿como supo que pensaba?

Por tu cara supuse que pensabas que habías hecho algo mal, tienes un rostro muy expresivo- dijo el monje acercándose y colocando un mechón de pelo de Maia detrás de su oreja- aunque eres fuerte y cada día mejoras, se nota la fragilidad de tu corazón quiero enseñarte a protegerte

¿A protegerme? - le pregunté extrañada

Quería que empezáramos a practicar nuevas cosas- contestó el monje guiándome a otra habitación

Entiendo – le contesté

Quiero que nos consideres tu hogar, tu realmente eres parte de nuestra familia- me dijo, lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas, él era tan bueno y empezaba a ser tan importante para mi.

Muy bien será mejor que empecemos- comentó su excelencia separándose de mí- lo más importante es aprender a canalizar tu energía sin agotarte, siéntate- obedecí sin cuestionar- respira profundo, quiero que sientas tu respiración, aprender a controlarla, siente como el aire entra a través de tu boca y llena tu pecho, siente como lo exhalas, ahora intenta imaginar que ese aire está en tu mano, quiero que sientas como si tuvieras un objeto pesado en tu mano.

Lo siento- comenté sintiendo como mi mano hormigueaba

Ahora quiero que mires las velas en el altar y que las apague todas con el aire en tu mano, solo dirígelo hacia las velas y guíalo con tu mano- mire mi mano y no vi nada , aunque la sentía más pesada, dude si podría, pero si su excelencia me decía que podía yo confiaría en él ciegamente, hice lo que me dijo, lance el aire a las velas y de inmediato estas se apagaron- empecé a saltar de la felicidad, hasta que note que todo estaba completamente oscuro.

Su excelencia –lo llame

Tranquila aquí estoy- dijo tomando mi mano y guiandome hacia afuera- sigamos entrenando afuera- salimos y la luz de la luna alumbraba todo-

De donde yo vengo el cielo nunca luce así, es hermoso -dije

Tu eres igual de hermosa- me dijo

Gracias- le conteste nerviosa- aunque no creo realmente serlo

Es cierto Maia, eres una mujer muy hermosa …y tienes un gran potencial incluso mayor el de kasu..

¿El de quién?- pregunte curiosa

Antes de ti, Maia, tuve otra aprendiz, más bien entrenamos juntos teníamos la misma edad, esto no es fácil para mí … ella murió- empezó a decirme mientras caminábamos

Lo siento- le dijo a su lado _algo en su voz me dice que fue más que su aprendiz o compañera-¿_ usted la amaba?

Si así es, ella y yo éramos novios- me dijo con una sonrisa triste

Lo lamento no quería ser indiscreta- conteste sentándome en las escaleras para entrar al pasillo de las habitaciones- no es necesario que hable de esto, su excelencia ,todos tenemos un pasado que nos hace sufrir y…- no puede seguir, porque el monje me tomó de los hombros y nos quedamos frente a frente, dejó una mano en mi hombro y la otra la coloco en mi mejilla

Te pareces mucho a ella físicamente, eres igual de hermosa que ella, incluso más y estoy seguro de que tienes un gran corazón como Kasumi – su rostro se acercó lentamente al mío y sus labios se posaron tiernamente en mi frente – será mejor que te vayas a dormir, creo que han sido muchas emociones por ahora, seguiremos mañana.

Hice una reverencia y me fui a mi habitación mi corazón latía a mil _, "por un minuto pensé que me besaría, pero que tontería su excelencia podría ser mi padre y aunque no se puede negar que para ser mayor es muy guapo"_ debe medir alrededor de un metro noventa, hombros anchos, cabello castaño corto y unos ojos color miel muy cálidos, además cuando lo abracé sentí que tenía un buen cuerpo, _"POR DIOS, no puedo pensar en estas cosas,"_ me deje caer en la cama y me reí sola de las locuras que pienso, pero en el fondo me alegra que no lo haya hecho, aunque siento que lo quiero, cuando pensé que me besaría estaba a punto de detenerlo, sentí más deseo y pasión por el demonio que me atacaba

Las siguientes semanas fueron lo mismo, levantarse temprano,ir a purificar nuestros cuerpos a la cascada, entrenar con las chicas y ayudar a los aldeanos, todo era muy reconfortante, solo las noches eran diferentes, porque en ellas, su excelencia me enseñaba siempre algo nuevo, ahora incluso podía mover algunos objetos con mi mente, no podía mover objetos grandes, pero era cada vez más fuerte, el que se esforzara por ayudarme a ser más fuerte me, me hace sentir especial y en familia, me recordaba a papá.

¿Maia estas listas para el entrenamiento de hoy?- me pregunto con su cálida sonrisa

Si – estaba muy ansiosa hoy aprendería a controlar el fuego, empezamos con una pequeña llama en la palma de mi mano, empecé a hacerla crecer e hice una pared de fuego, la cual disipé de inmediato, aunque no podía crearlo de la nada, el poder hacer algo tan sorprendente me hacía sentir poderosa

Perfecto, como siempre- me felicito su excelencia abrazándome- aprendes muy rápido Kasumi

¿Kasumi? – le dije, era la primera vez que me confundía con su novia fallecida

Lo lamento, es solo que me la recuerdas tanto- contestó sentándose en una banca y contemplando el cielo

Porque no me dice que le paso, si usted quiere- le dije sentándome a su lado

Maia, por favor no me trates de usted, creo que ya nos conocemos bastante como para que me llames por mi nombre-tomo mi mano entre las suyas

Lo siento su exce… Shinlli - dije algo sonrojada

Como te conté cuando nos conocimos, fui acogido por un monje quien me ayudó a controlar y sobrellevar mis poderes, unos años después conocí a Kasumi, ella y tu se parecen tanto, a excepción por el color de ojos, ella tenía unos ojos café muy hermosos, ella tenia tu mismo potencial, entró al templo como aprendiz ,yo la ayudaba y…. mientras más tiempo pasábamos, más nos íbamos enamorando, quería casarme con ella el día que se lo iba a pedir, me entere que ella tenía contacto con un yokai, Kazumi creía que no eran tan malos, siempre me hablaba de su amiga yokai, yo nunca pude confiarme y siempre le pedía que se alejara de ella, y un día ….cuando le pedí matrimonio … y ella aceptó, era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, fui a hablar con su excelencia para casarnos de inmediato y entonces …- escondió su cara entre sus manos y sentí un nudo en el pecho supe que le costaba mucho hablar del tema, sentía mucho fríos en ese momento escuchando su historia

Un demonio con forma humana, la violó y luego su propia amiga yokai la mato - empezó a decir con odio, no puede evitar pensar en el demonio que me ataco a mi

Y ¿cómo era ese demonio? - pregunte

Alto, cabello largo y plateado, con ojos como amarillos como los de los animales salvajes y con marcas en las mejillas…¿por qué preguntas?- me preguntó extrañado

No por nada simple curiosidad- _su descripción calzaba perfecto con el demonio que me atacó, además que el intento violarme cuando nos conocimos, pero… no puede ser él, después de todo, aunque me ataco al final ni siquiera me rompió un hueso_

Pasamos varias semanas practicando, sin embargo, no podía sacarme de la cabeza, la idea de que yo conociera al violador de la novia de Shinlli.

Maia!- me grito Momoko entrando a nuestra habitación y saltando en mi cama

¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté levantándome mientras ella me abrazaba

Hoy su excelencia dijo que no teníamos que entrenar, así que porqué no salimos a caminar todas ¿si?, di que si porfis- me dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito

Esta bien, suéltame, para que pueda vestirme y vamos- le conteste

Caminaron por una horas hablando del entrenamiento y se detuvieron en un claro para comer algo.

Maia, tú de ¿dónde eres?- me preguntó Minori- su excelencia dijo que venias de muy lejos pero no dijo de donde

Yo vengo, es difícil de entender, pero vengo de otro tiempo y otro lugar cruzando el mar – les contesto - _quiero ser lo más sincera posible_

Como la reencarnación de la protectora de shikon- dijo Momoko emocionada- ella también viene de un lugar extraño, llamado Tokio.

Si y ahora es la nueva sacerdotisa del templo de Shinto-dijo Mamiko

 _Es cierto, ese era debe ser mi plan, si la encuentro puedo volver con ella, a la era moderna quizás no sea mi mundo, pero puedo adaptarme, ahora manejo mis dones mucho mejor_ – sentí crecer la esperanza nuevamente, quizás incluso podría volver a mi mundo y visitar la tumba de papa

Pero cuéntanos de tu vida- dijo -Minori - ¿extrañas a tus padres?

Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre cuando era pequeña, desde entonces he vivido sola – conteste- pero ¿y ustedes?

Oh lo siento- dijo Momoko- bueno yo siempre quise ser sacerdotisa y viví toda mi vida en el pueblo, mis padres murieron cuando tenia 10 años y me fui al templo a entrenar con su excelencia, Mamiko llegó hace dos años atrás sus padres fueron asesinados por bandidos, el monje y yo la encontramos en el camino

Lo siento mucho- dije

No te preocupes – me sonrió Mamiko- estoy bien ahora y soy muy feliz con ustedes

Bueno yo – dijo Minori -no tengo una historia triste mis padres viven en otra aldea y yo vine aquí a ser sacerdotisa y ayudar a los demás

Me da mucho gusto haberlas conocido- les dije tomando sus manos

Ooh a nosotras también – dijeron las tres y se lanzándose a abrazarme – será mejor que nos vayamos o su excelencia se preocupara

 _Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al templo las chicas fueron a preparar la comida mientras yo buscaba a Shinlli, estaba tan ansiosa de decirle que ya tenía un plan para volver a mi mundo_

Maia – dijo su excelencia apareciendo detrás mío – me buscabas

Si – le conteste abrazándolo y tomándolo del brazo para caminar, esta acción, ya era costumbre entre nosotros.

¿Cómo la pasaste con las chicas?- pregunto entrelazando nuestras manos, aunque no me gustaba mucho hacer eso, con el tiempo me resultó un gesto muy fraternal

Muy bien, es sobre eso, por lo que lo estaba buscando-conteste- ellas me hablaron de la sacerdotisa de shicon que viene de otra época y bueno yo quería ir a su templo y conocerla

Eso no va a poder ser posible – dijo seriamente deteniendo nuestro andar

¿Por qué? - pregunte desconcertada

Según se ella viaja con un demonio, buscando los fragmentos de la perla de shicon –contestó mirándola con seriedad- así que no está en el pueblo

Pero ese no es un problema ella debe volver al templo en algún momento y yo podrá…- comente algo emocionada

Maia no, tú no irás a conocer a esa chica – dijo seriamente tomándome de los hombros

¿Por qué no? Es mi oportunidad- pregunte triste – no tiene que preocuparse no me pasara nada

Este es tu hogar – dijo zarandeándome- esa, se mezcla con demonios, tú tienes nada que hacer con ella

Shinlli suéltame- trate de soltarme de su agarre- si él la ayuda a buscar los fragmentos de esa perla, no puede ser tan malo, sé que aquí me quieren, pero mi vida está allá, en la era moderna

TU VIDA ESTA DONDE YO LO DIGA KASUMI ¡!- me gritó abofeteándome-

¿Me dijiste Kasumi?- acaricie mi mejilla adolorida, estaba choqueada, jamás había visto ese lado de su excelencia,parecía trastornado, tan solo con la idea de que yo me fuera - me golpeaste

Tu me obligaste-contestó acercándose- porque no entiendes que lo hago por tu bien, tu debes estas aquí conmigo, entiéndelo- me sujetó del brazo, actuaba de una forma muy violenta.

Me estas asustando Shinlli y me haces daño suéltame- me solté de su agarre -mi vida esta donde yo quiera

Tu te quedaras conmigo entendiste, esta conversación termina aquí- dijo zarandeándome y se fue, me quedé sola sintiendo mi mejilla adolorida, y mis ojos arden, jamás pensé que él podía ser así de violento.

Salió corriendo necesitaba pensar, corri y corri hasta que mis piernas no dieron mas , cuando me detuve, me di cuenta, de que estaba afuera del pueblo, bastante lejos de la seguridad de la barrera protectora, Había llegado hasta un prado que no conocía, el destino estaba en mi contra, frente a mi, se encontraba el yokai de sus pesadillas, que al verme, se levantó rápidamente del árbol donde estaba recostado y en un movimiento rápido, me tomó de la cintura, para que no huyera

¡SUÉLTAME!- le gritó, empujándolo con mis manos en su pecho, no quería pelear, se sentía cansada, solo podía pensar en la actitud de Shinlli - _el jamás me había tratado así, yo … hasta ese momento creí que él era una figura fraternal y que él sentía lo mismo, ahora me doy cuenta, de que el solo me quiere porque recuerda a su antiguo amor, Kasumi. Además, la forma en que me hablo y trato, explotó de la nada, se que eso solo significa que no es tan bueno como pensaba_

¿Qué le sucedió a tu cara? - preguntó el demonio con un tono brusco y demandante

Eso no te incumbe- le dije, intente alejarme de él, tan solo recordé las palabras de su excelencia, que un yokai había ultrajado a su novia, un yokai muy parecido a este, Sesshomaru cambio su expresión y la miró con suspicacia, aquella mirada me dio el hincapié para preguntarle.

¿Tu … violaste a una chica llamada Kasumi? Una humana- pregunte sin dudar era mejor salir de la duda de inmediato

no me mezclo con basura – contestó tajante

Pero intentaste violar me…- dije en forma cuidadosa

Ja realmente pensaste que lo haría y correría el riesgo de mezclar mi sangre con la de una simple niña como tu – comento con toda la superioridad del mundo sobre su cuerpo

Eres un estúpido- bufé - _saber que no era un_ violador, _me dio tranquilidad solo quería matarme porque se crea mejor, no era un gran consuelo, pero no pude evitar apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y respirar su aroma olía a yerba fresca_

Veo que ya no me tienes miedo- dijo apretándome contra él de forma brusca, era como estar contra una pared apenas me dejaba respirar.

Yo nunca te tuve miedo- conteste con suficiencia

Si lo tuviste cuando pensaste que te violaría- dijo y deslizando una mano hasta el final de la espalda de ella, lo que provocó un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo

Sabías que tienes una mirada muy expresiva- dijo este sonriendo lleno de seguridad y prepotencia

¿Ese es algún tipo de cumplido?- comente algo extrañada, trate de alejarme, esas manos recorriendo mi espalda hacían estragos en mis sentidos

No, es molesto-dijo apegando más sus cuerpos

¿Ah? perdón, por ser una molestia para ti- dije con sarcasmo, _que se cree-_ dame espacio

¿Porque llorabas?- me acaricio, en un costado desde la cadera e iba subiendo hasta donde nacía mi busto, sentí como apenas, lo rozaba con su pulgar y volvía a bajar nuevamente, para repetir la caricia

Porque- no podía procesar, para mí concentrarme era imposible, sus manos sobre su cuerpo, me hacían perder su lucidez- el hombre con el que vivo, pensé que éramos como familia, pero ahora me doy cuenta, de que él solo me quiere, porque le recuerdo a su novia muerta- conteste mirando al cielo y suspirando, _saber que él me veía como una segunda oportunidad de recuperar a su novia muerta, a través de la violencia me impactaba, no sabía qué hacer_

¿Te acostaste con él? – esa pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos

Claro que no- dije indignada,fije mi vista en él, para ver su reacción, pensé que al mirarlo, me encontraría con su mirada prepotente, pero, lo único que sentí, fue su boca sobre la mía, y su mano en mi nuca. No me moví estaba en shock, su beso era suave,lento, invitándome a contestarlo, para ser sincera una sola vez imaginé cómo sería besarlo y creí que sería feroz, muy apasionado y violento, pero no era nada de eso, levanté mis manos hasta sus hombros y correspondí su beso, hace mucho que no besaba a alguien, por lo que no tarde en dejarme llevar por el calor que despertaba en mí. Me sujetó con más fuerza y me indicó que abriera más la boca, nuestro beso se había vuelto más exigente y apasionado, empezó a bajar por mi cuello mientras escapaban suaves suspiros de mi boca, sentí como desataba el cinturón de mi chaqueta, y lo empuje.

¿Qué haces? - le pregunté, mi voz era casi un susurro, recobre la compostura y comencé a arreglarme

Nada – dijo con un tono frío y distante

Como que nada me besaste y …- le recrimine señalando mi chaqueta

Solo me entretengo un rato contigo- dijo con suma naturalidad, " _me sentí fatal yo… me dejé llevar y pensé que quizás él no era tan malo"_

Idiota - le grité, sentí como mis ojos picaban, las lágrimas estaban por salir.

Rápidamente lo separe de mi, pero que se había creído, el monje me trataba como el reemplazo de su novia y ahora esté, creía era un objeto con el cual se puede entretener todas las veces _q_ ue quisiera, él debía respetarme, ya me oria- escúchame bien, si piensas que puedes utilizarme para lo que se te antoje, te equivocaste de persona-. En ese momento todos aquellos recuerdos, de cada persona utilizándome o queriendo sacar partido de mi, me hicieron enfurecer- ¡ya estoy harta! ¡harta de que me utilicen, de que piensen que soy un juguete, un segundo plato, al cual no lo dañan con sus acciones! ¡yo también merezco ser feliz!¡y exijo respeto! - sentía como mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, sentía una angustia que no podía controlar, llevaba años encerrando aquel dolor, un dolor que pensé que ya lo había superado, pero no - ya lo decidí, me iré de la aldea apenas termine mi entrenamiento, encontrare a alguien que me ame, y que no me utilice, tendré una hermosa familia y un lugar lleno de paz y amor, me lo merezco -.

Sesshomaru solo sonrió, una sonrisa llena de superiora, la única que tenía – sí, seguro-.

-pues me creas o no, Pink me ama por como soy y estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad-dije de forma impulsiva, al ver a un cerdito rosado pasar detrás de él- _dios porque me hiciste tan imbécil, de todo lo que podía soltarle esto es lo que más puede mi imaginación ._

-Pink.-comentó con recelo

\- SI PINK y déjame decirte que es mejor besado que tu- argumente, forzandome a una sonrisa que pareciera creíble.

-primero no me compares con basura y segundo ese cuento no te lo crees ni tú – me dijo burlonamente.

-no me importa que me creas ya verás cómo me iré con él, seremos felices y tendremos muchos hijos- conteste alejándose más de él

Ja que ordinaria forma de pensar, eres patética- me volvió a tomar de manera brusca

-¿¡ORDINARIA, PATÉTICA!? Que mierda te has creído demonio cualquiera, no eres más que un monstruo de cuarta, no matarías a una vaca que estuviera agonizando- le grito mientras cerraba totalmente la distancia entre ellos, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, sin pensarlo lo tomó de la solapa de su kataguinu y lo beso con rudeza …el no tardo ni medio segundo en responder a el beso con furia, sentí como me tomaba de la cintura colocando sus manos en mi trasero, sentí como coloco su espalda toscamente contra un árbol, para mejorar su apoyo, mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, al parecer el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, él sostenía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo el contacto aún más íntimo. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, lo besaba y mordía con delicadeza centímetro a centímetro, con una mano me sostenía, mientras que con la otra acariciaba lentamente mi vientre y mis pechos- _esto está mal tenía que detenerlo, pero se siente demasiado bien,_ beso mi hombro y sentí como clavo sus dientes en él, el dolor me trajo de vuelta a la tierra, usando mi energía espiritual lo empuje, di la espalda para que no viera lo exaltada que aún me encontraba y dije lo más fría posible- jaja miren al gran yokai, caer en el juego de una ordinaria y patética humana.- termine la frase y salí corriendo hacia el templo, no podía quedarme a escuchar su respuesta, no era capaz de contener la compostura ni un segundo más. Apenas llegue me encerré en mi cuarto y me lance a la cama, había llegado muy lejos, ahora si me mataría apenas me volviera a ver.


End file.
